


R U M O R E S

by myfoursix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Famous Louis, Fluff, Harry is a flirt, M/M, Slow Burn, They love each other so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfoursix/pseuds/myfoursix
Summary: Louis es la nueva estrella en ascenso. Harry un famoso actor de cine. Los rumores gay empiezan a salir a la luz, pero no debería afectarles, son solo rumores.¿Verdad?





	R U M O R E S

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo  
> Ojalá les guste.  
> VIVA LARRY PRRS

**1**

**Lou**

Me están temblando las piernas.

Si mamá estuviera conmigo, me habría dado un fuerte abrazo. Papá un manotazo en la espalda con su acostumbrada brusquedad (que para él son caricias) hasta dejarme un moretón.

Pero como no pudieron venir, estoy atascado con un monstruo salvaje que sería capaz de  morderme un brazo si se le presentara la oportunidad.

—Quita esa cara de culo —dice Lottie con su habitual honestidad.

Así es, mi hermana.

—No puedo evitarlo. Llevo esperando esto toda mi vida.

Aunque he tratado de no darle tanta importancia al asunto, me resulta imposible mantener la calma. Desde que hice mi audición hace casi  un mes, no soy capaz de concebir un momento de paz, y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me desmayé de tanto llorar. El estrés acabará conmigo.

Apuesto a que no soy el único. Los otros chicos en la habitación están igual o peor de ansiosos que yo. Este será el día que marcará un inicio y un fin en la vida de uno de nosotros.

¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Por favor, déjame iluminarte. Terrence Asher es probablemente uno de los mejores directores de cine en los últimos tiempos. Ha ganado el Óscar tres veces, y todos los actores que trabajan con él tienen éxito seguro.

Cuando anunció que buscaba un joven, un talento sin descubrir para protagonizar su nueva película, no dudé dos veces en apuntarme a las audiciones.

Esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, de esas que se presentan sólo una vez en la vida. No me importó tener que hacer fila por más de cinco horas con otros tres mil chicos, es mejor intentarlo que quedarse con las ganas. Aunque es probable que no sea lo suficientemente bueno.

A partir de entonces estuve esperando una llamada del director de casting, y  juro por todo lo que es sagrado, estos han sido los treinta días más largos de mi existencia.

Y cuando finalmente llegó la llamada, no fui capaz de articular una oración coherente debido al shock. Al parecer, quedé “finalista” junto a otros cinco muchachos.

Debo decir que le agradezco a mi violenta hermana Lottie por el golpe que me dio en la cabeza, porque de lo contrario habría seguido balbuceando junto al teléfono como un idiota.

Aunque fuimos citados hace más de dos horas, ya casi es mediodía y todavía no traen el resultado. El ambiente es tan pesado que me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Ya, enano, no seas dramático. Aunque estés preocupándote, el resultado será el mismo.

Me muerdo el labio y miro a Lott. Aunque se esfuerce en disimularlo, yo sé que también está muerta de miedo. Soy su hermano bebé después de todo, y le conviene que sea famoso.

—Tienes razón —respondo—. Pero quiero acabar con esto ya, estoy a punto de arrojar el burrito  que me comí en…

—Buenos días a todos.

Santos cielos. Tengo que sostenerme del brazo de Lottie para evitar caer.

Ese es mi amo y señor, el mismísimo Terrence Asher. Pensé que otra persona vendría a darnos el resultado, pero esto supera mis más grandes sueños.

El hombre se pasa una mano por su cabello ligeramente cubierto de canas y nos ofrece una sonrisa amable, como para darnos ánimos. 

Y a su lado, está la persona que menos esperaba ver. Harry Styles. El puto Harry Styles.

Reprimo un jadeo de sorpresa, pero a mi alrededor los otros no son tan cuidadosos, ni siquiera Lottie. No puedo culparlos, no cuando se trata de un grande del cine como él.

Harry es uno de los actores regulares de Terrence, y también uno de los mejores de nuestra generación. Con tan solo veintitrés años, ha ganado los premios más importantes de la industria y además es productor, escritor y modelo.

Ahora me doy cuenta por qué.

¿Para que miento? El tipo es jodidamente atractivo y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Es más alto que yo y eso provoca que me sienta intimidado en su presencia. Bueno, eso y su  actitud de chico malo, como James Dean.

—Buenos días —respondemos todos a coro igual que unos niños de preescolar.

No sé por qué, pero no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry. Sí, he visto su trabajo un par de veces, pero tampoco puedo decir que lo considero mi ídolo. Sin embargo, es casi surreal tenerlo aquí, tan cerca de mí.

—Me da gusto que todos hayan podido venir —continúa diciendo Terrence, y Clara me da un codazo para que preste atención—. Debo decir que es un honor estar en presencia de chicos tan talentosos como ustedes. Aquí a mi lado está uno que empezó igual que ustedes hace mucho tiempo. No necesito presentarte, ¿verdad, Harry?

Sonriendo tan arrebatadoramente como solo un galán de película podría hacerlo, da un paso hacia adelante y nos da la mano. 

Cuando llega mi turno, el corazón comienza a palpitarme desbocado, y al dar un paso al frente para estrecharle la mano, tropiezo con mis propios pies y casi me estampo contra el suelo.

—Oops —digo avergonzado, y Harry sonríe.

—Hola —contesta mientras me suelta lentamente. O tal vez solo yo lo estoy imaginando así—. Por cierto, mucha suerte. Va a ser un placer trabajar con cualquiera de ustedes.

Oh, es verdad. El co-protagónico lo tendrá Harry, así que es una razón más para desear estar en esta película.

O morir de nervios.

—Bueno, no quiero hacerlos perder su tiempo, vayamos directo al grano —dice Terrence, ofreciéndonos una cálida sonrisa—. Los llame aquí, porque sus audiciones destacaron entre todas las demás. A pesar de ser muy jóvenes, todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen un gran talento, y merecen escucharlo. Sin embargo, solo puedo darle el papel a un muchacho.

Lottie se aproxima para darme un suave apretón en los hombros.

—Gracias por estar aquí —susurro. No sé cómo habría podido lograrlo sin ella.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos momentáneamente. Pase lo que pase, hice lo mejor que pude. Estoy orgulloso. 

Pero eso no sería suficiente.

—No fue fácil elegir, creanme. Y aunque todos ustedes son muy buenos —exclama Terry, ajeno a nuestra histeria—, solo uno logró capturar perfectamente  la esencia de su personaje. Le dio el toque de inseguridad, de incertidumbre y esperanza juvenil que tanto buscábamos, así que sería una estupidez dejarlo ir. Por lo tanto —el corazón me está palpitando tan fuerte que temo que se me salga del pecho. Por dios, me siento tan ridiculo, a punto de llorar—, señor Louis Tomlinson, bienvenido al equipo de Azul.

Vaya. Supongo que los sueños no se hacen realidad después de todo. Como el hombre que soy, me uno a los aplausos de mis compañeros y bajo la cabeza, concentrándome en un punto fijo para no explotar en llanto.

—¡Hey, imbécil! ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Los sonidos a mi alrededor son sólo ecos. No proceso nada, ni siquiera la voz de Lottie, hasta que me zarandea duramente.

—¿Me preguntas por qué? ¿Acaso estás sorda? Louis Tomlinson consiguió el papel.

Aguarda un momento. ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Louis? ¿Tomlinson? ¿Estoy volviéndome loco o acaso…?

—¡Reacciona, tarado! Tú eres Louis Tomlinson.

No. Esto debe ser una broma. Es decir, a mí nunca me pasan cosas buenas y esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Pero al parecer soy el único que piensa así, porque los otros chicos se acercan a felicitarme y yo apenas asiento con la cabeza sin ser capaz de creerlo.

—Bien hecho, hijo. Ahora sí se viene el trabajo duro.

Mascullo una incoherencia y permito que Terrence me alborote el cabello. Demonios, dejaría que este hombre me lanzara de un precipicio si así lo deseara.

Pero aún así no consigo creérmela. ¿Acaso yo, el chico escuálido y tonto del que todos se burlan en la escuela, acabo de conseguir un protagónico?

—Felicidades, Louis. No puedo esperar a comenzar este proyecto.

Solo cuando Harry me envuelve en un fugaz y apretado abrazo lo proceso.

Sí, yo soy Louis. 

Y estaré en una película con el hombre más calienre del momento.


End file.
